


confessions and first kisses

by ahsokaa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokaa/pseuds/ahsokaa
Summary: Two games of truth or dare over the years
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), brief sokka/suki and mentions of katara/jet and zuko/jet
Comments: 13
Kudos: 285





	confessions and first kisses

Zuko hadn’t expected to be back on Ember Island so soon. But here he was, sitting on the beach with the Avatar and his friends.

It was nice, though. With his new friends, he felt a sense of belonging he’d never quite experienced before. They joked with an ease Azula and her friends had never had, and Zuko never really made friends of his own. 

_ Until now,  _ he thought, a lightness in his chest. He felt almost relaxed, resting on the sand and surrounded by conversation.

Not everyone was enjoying the time off, though.

“I’m bored,” Toph complained. Aang mumbled in agreement.

“We could play a game,” Suki suggested. She was leaning against Sokka, one of his arms wrapped around her shoulder and her legs rested on his lap.

Aang perked up. “What kind of game?”

“It’s called ‘truth or dare’. I used to play it with the other Kyoshi warriors all the time.”

“Oh,” the younger boy deflated a little. “I guess it could still be fun. How do you play?”

Suki explained the rules to the others. “It’s simple, really. I’ll start us off. Aang, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Hmm,” Suki looked thoughtful. “I dare you to jump into the ocean.”

“What? But the water is so cold!”

Suki shrugged. “That’s the dare.”

“Fine, I’ll do it.” Zuko watched the younger boy scooter off toward the water, cannonballing into a deep spot. He shrieked loudly, running back on shore. “It’s freezing!”

Everyone laughed as Aang sat back down next to Katara. “Now I’m gonna be cold all night,” he complained, shivering a little.

“Can’t you just bend the water out of your clothes?” Zuko asked.

“Oh yeah. Thanks, Zuko,” Aang beamed. 

The game continued on. Toph did her best impression of a platypus bear. Katara reluctantly admitted that, yes, she did have a crush on someone but refused to say who. Sokka ate a pile of sand, then spent the next few minutes spitting and trying to get the taste out of his mouth. When it got to be Zuko’s turn, he chose truth.

Sokka contemplated for a moment. “Oh, I know! Tell us about your first kiss.”

Zuko hesitated. It wasn’t a story he’d ever told anyone. He’d always worried what people would think. But they were friends now, if he couldn’t tell them, who could he tell?

“You don’t have to tell us anything you don’t want to, Zuko,” Katara said. It took him aback for a moment, he still wasn’t used to her gentle side being directed toward him. 

“No, it’s fine. I just… wasn’t expecting the question.” 

He took a deep breath. “It was when my uncle and I were traveling to Ba Sing Se. I met this guy,” he paused, scanning the faces of the group for their reactions. Aang looked a little shocked, Katara and Toph decidedly less so. “We were both sick of eating the rotten food they were giving us, so we broke into the captain’s quarter to steal something better. After that, he took me to a quiet spot on the boat where we could be alone. That’s when he kissed me. He was so cute, I couldn’t understand why he would ever want anything to do with me.” Zuko sighed. “But I found out too late what kind of person he really was. We had this big fight, and after that I never saw Jet again.”

“I’m sorry,” Sokka interrupted. “Did you say  _ Jet?” _

Zuko nodded. “What, you know him?”

The other boy didn’t answer. Instead, he threw his head back and laughed out loud. 

“Sokka,” Katara chastised, “You’re being rude.”

“I’m sorry it’s just- You and Zuko- You made out with the same guy. Oh, this is too good.”

“Wait, what?” Zuko looked between the two siblings for an explanation. 

“Katara kissed him, too,” Sokka said between laughs, ignoring the murderous look his sister was giving him. “You and Katara have the same terrible taste in men. Oh, no offense, Aang.”

Aang’s eyes widened hopefully.

“I’m gonna kill you, Sokka!” Katara yelled, her face flushed with embarrassment.

Sokka stuck his tongue out at her, right as Katara bended a wave right at him, drenching him with ocean water.

“Gross!” Sokka jumped up from where he was sitting. “What the hell, Katara?”

“You deserved it! And don’t swear, there’s kids here!”

“Yeah, watch your fucking mouth!” Toph grinned.

Katara glared at her, a gesture that was completely lost on Toph, as she leaned over to cover Aang’s ears.

“Guys, come on. Why don’t we just keep playing?” Aang said as he shrugged out of Katara’s grasp, trying to diffuse the situation. 

“Good idea, Aang,” Suki added, tugging Sokka’s arm so he sat back down next to her. She pulled a piece of seaweed out of his hair, laughing as he grumbled under his breath. “Zuko, it was your turn.”

“Right,” he nodded. “Suki, truth or dare?”

The next few rounds passed uneventfully in comparison. It wasn’t until Sokka’s next turn that things got interesting again.

“Sokka, truth or dare?” Toph asked

“Well, I  _ still _ have sand in my mouth, so truth.” 

She thought for a moment, then smiled mischievously. “Have you ever kissed another guy?”

Sokka shook his head. “Nope.” 

“Follow up…  _ Would _ you ever kiss a guy?”

Sokka’s cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink. “I don’t know, maybe. I mean, I’ve thought about it before.”

“And that doesn’t bother you, Suki?” 

She shrugged. “Why would it? I’ve kissed other girls before.”

Sokka’s jaw dropped. “You  _ have?  _ And  _ girls  _ plural? As in more than one? _ ” _

“Yes, Sokka,” she rolled her eyes. “There’s no need to be jealous.” She leaned in to kiss his cheek, but at the last second he turned his head and their lips met.

“I’m not jealous because I get to do that whenever I want.” He leaned in and kissed her again. Zuko averted his eyes.

“Gross,” Katara complained. 

“Tell me about it,” Toph seconded. 

Suki whispered something in Sokka's ear and he laughed, taking her hand in his.

Zuko’s stomach twisted. “I think I’m going to turn in, guys,” he announced as he stood.

“Aw, really? The game was just getting good again!” Aang pouted.

“Sorry, I’m just… really tired.”

Sokka looked up at him before he stood, too.

“Can I talk to you first?”

Zuko nodded, and followed the other boy away from the others. “I hope I didn’t make you feel bad. I was just messing with you guys because Jet was the worst.” He put a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “But I’m glad you felt comfortable telling us that. You know, because we’re friends now. We all care about you.” He paused. “And I know you said you didn’t understand why a guy like Jet would be interested in you, but for what it’s worth, you are way too good for him. He didn’t deserve  _ you, _ not the other way around.”

Zuko’s face felt hot. “Um, thanks, Sokka. That’s nice of you to say.”

Sokka smiled at him, pulling his hand back and rubbing the back of his neck. “Goodnight, Zuko.”

In his tent, Zuko tossed and turned. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get that smile out of his mind.

He had it bad.

____________

“Zuko!” Aang cried out excitedly, pulling the Fire Lord into a tight hug. “It’s so good to see you!”

“You, too, Aang,” Zuko smiled. He looked closely at the other boy. “When did you get so tall?”

Aang beamed.

It was true. In the four years that they’d known each other, Aang had grown so much. He had already surpassed Katara in height, and Zuko was sure it wouldn’t be long before he was taller than him, too.

Katara hugged him. “You look great, Zuko.”

“Thanks, so do you.”

Zuko watched her and Aang, how comfortable they were with each other. She took her place by Aang’s side, threading their fingers together. Aang smiled down at her, bringing their joined hands to his lips and kissing her knuckles. Zuko couldn’t help but envy what they had.

“When do the others arrive?” 

“Toph should be here later this evening. And Sokka won’t arrive for a few more days,” Katara answered. “Where’s Suki? I want to see her while we’re here.”

“Me too,” Aang agreed, “I haven’t seen her since she and Sokka broke up, and that was ages ago. Do you think we’ll get to meet her new girlfriend?”

Since the Kyoshi warriors had first come to the fire nation, Zuko and Suki had become good friends. She was easy to talk to, and he spent more time with her than anyone in the fire nation, except maybe Mai. She was the only one he had told about his feelings for Sokka, and he was embarrassed to find out she already knew.

“I’m sure Suki would be happy to introduce you. She’s around here somewhere.” 

The four of them ate dinner together, sharing stories about their recent adventures and laughing amongst themselves. It was good to be in the company of close friends, Zuko thought, looking at the group fondly. He wished it could be like this more often. The night only got better when Toph and Sokka arrived. 

“I didn’t think you’d be here so soon!” Katara exclaimed, pulling her brother into a tight embrace.

“I wanted to surprise everyone.” He turned to Zuko and grinned. “Good to see you, buddy.” He pulled the other man into a warm hug.

“You, too,” Zuko said, returning his smile.

Sokka threw an arm around Zuko’s shoulder when they parted. “The Aang gang is back together again. What should we do to celebrate?”

Suki smiled. “Why don’t we play a game?”

____________

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Aang asked, “The last time we played, Katara almost killed Sokka.”

“Shut up, Aang, stop being such a pussy,” Toph replied, putting her feet on the table. 

“It’ll be fine, sweetie,” Katara said as she sat down next to him. “It’s just a game.”

She wrapped an arm around his waist and he seemed to relax. “Yeah, okay.”

Sokka sat down next to Zuko, close enough that their arms brushed against each other when they moved. The room suddenly felt hot.

“I can’t believe the Fire Lord still has time to fuck around and play stupid games with us,” Sokka teased.

“You know I’ll always make time for you,” Zuko said seriously. 

“I know.” Sokka put a hand on his knee. “You’re a good guy, Zuko.” 

Sokka stared at him intently, his eyes warm and fixated on Zuko’s.

Toph cleared her throat. “If you two are done flirting, we can start.”

Sokka pulled his hand back, looking away. Zuko lowered his gaze to his lap, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks.

“Okay, okay, we’re ready,” Sokka said.

The first few rounds were innocent enough. Katara started the game off and, predictably, picked Aang.

“Dare.” 

“Okay,” Katara smiled at him, “I dare you to kiss me.”

Aang grinned back at her. “Yeah, I can do that.” Katara responded enthusiastically when he leaned in and kissed her, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Oogies,” Sokka complained, covering his eyes.

“What a waste of a dare,” Toph chimed in.

“Grow up, you two,” Katara snapped.

“I guess it’s my turn now,” Aang said. He looked around the circle before picking Toph. Toph admitted that there was a girl in the Earth Kingdom she had feelings for. Suki applied some of her Kyoshi Warrior makeup without the use of her hands. 

“Truth or dare, Sokka?” Suki asked.

“Dare.” 

She made eye contact with Zuko and smiled. He wasn’t sure he liked the look she was giving him.

“I dare you to kiss Zuko.”

“I- what?” Sokka stammered, eyes wide.

“You said you wanted to kiss a boy,” Suki explained in an innocent voice, “Now’s your chance.”

“That was three years ago! How do you even remember that? Besides, Zuko probably doesn’t even want me to.”

Zuko blushed. “I don’t mind,” he admitted quietly.

“Oh. Okay, then, I guess.” Sokka turned to face him. He reached out a hand to cradle Zuko’s check and leaned in close. Zuko felt the anticipation buzzing inside him. 

Suddenly, Sokka pulled away. “I’m sorry. I just- I can’t do it.” He looked down at his hands.

Suki looked like she hadn’t at all expected that. “I’m sorry,” she mouthed to Zuko.

Everyone’s eyes were on him. Their gazes burned and he felt warm all over. He’d never been so embarrassed in his life.

Zuko stood up. “Excuse me.” It was all he could do to not run out of there.

____________

There was a soft knock on the door to his chambers. He opened it to find Katara standing there, an unreadable expression on her face. “Can we talk?”

Zuko nodded. Even though they had been friends for years, she still made him nervous sometimes. 

She stepped inside the room. “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? It was just a stupid dare. Why would I care if Sokka doesn’t want to kiss me?”

Katara sighed. “Zuko, I know.”

“Know what?” he asked nervously.

“I know you’re in love with my brother.”

“No I’m not-” he started to argue, but the look on her face told him he shouldn’t bother. “How did you know?” 

“It wasn’t that hard to figure out.”

“Oh no. He doesn’t know, does he?”

Katara shook her head. “Sokka’s an idiot when it comes to stuff like that. You should tell him how you feel.”

“I can’t,” Zuko admitted quietly. “He already rejected me once, I couldn’t bear for it to happen again.”

“Sokka  _ likes _ you, Zuko.”

“What? Then why did he-”

“You should ask him.” She paused. “Look, you’re one of the only people I actually think is good enough for Sokka. He may be a jerk sometimes and we may fight, but he’s my brother and I love him. I want what’s best for him.” 

“And- and you think that’s  _ me?” _

Katara nodded, laughing a little. “Don’t sound so surprised. I know how much you care about him. And I know he feels the same. So just talk to him, okay?” 

“Okay. Thanks, Katara.

“Anytime, Zuko.” She paused in the doorway. “Oh, and one more thing? If you hurt Sokka, I will have to kill you.” She smiled sweetly. “Good luck!”

Zuko stared after her. Yep, she was still terrifying.

____________

Zuko found Sokka sitting outside with Suki. When she saw him, she stood up, giving Sokka’s hand a squeeze and whispering, “good luck,” before she walked away.

For a moment, they both stared at each other, neither daring to say a word. Finally, Sokka spoke.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I just… I didn’t want my first kiss with a guy, with  _ you, _ to be because of some stupid dare.” He looked right at Zuko. “I wanted it to mean something.”

“I’m sorry, too. I should have just told you how I feel instead of letting it come to this. I’m such a coward.” 

“No, you’re not.” For the second time that night, Sokka reached a hand up to cup his cheek. “You're one of the bravest people I’ve ever met.” His gaze dropped slightly. “And I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Okay,” was all Zuko had time to say before Sokka’s lips were on his. Zuko kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Sokka’s neck and pulling him closer. He let the other boy deepen the kiss, letting out a small sigh against his lips.

“I changed my mind,” Sokka said suddenly. “Your taste in men has gotten much better.”

Zuko shoved him, then kissed him again before he could say anything else stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for readin!
> 
> i'm on tumblr @ whisperoftheheart1995


End file.
